Overwatch's Wolf Cub
by TheBigBangGamer42
Summary: During a mission, Soldier 76 and Mercy find themselves a human-hybrid wolf that calls them mommy and daddy. family!overwatch
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys it's The Big Bang Gamer42 here, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated my last story in a while and that I have abandoned because I can't think of new ideas to add to the story. So I'm starting this one it sounds better than the first story and I think it might be better. So let's get into the story.**

* * *

Overwatch's Wolf Cub

Ch 1: Mommy, and Daddy?

Two figures are seen running into a building. These figures are two of Overwatch's more famous heroes before the omnic crisis, soldier 76 and Mercy. Their mission was suppossed to be a fairly simple one, get into the talon base, find any useful information against them, and get out. Simple enough, but since this is my fanfiction story, it isn't going to be that simple.

"Angela, have you found a way in?", the gravely voice of 76 sounded over the comms.

"Yes I have I'll send you my location to your HUD.", replied the slight german-accented voice of Mercy. (I had to look up whether or not she was german or sweedish and didn't come up with an answer so I went with germane)

"Got it. Moving to your position." 76 moved around the fairly big research building to the coordinates where he saw Mercy waiting for him.

"Ready to infiltrate the building?" asked the sweet voice of Mercy.

"Yeah, I'm ready. On your go." 76 checked his heavy pulse rifle, and Mercy started to attack boost him in case there were talon agents ready to retaliate. 76 shot the wall with a helix rocket, and hid behind the wall to wait for the bullets that will eventually come flying out. Surprisingly none came out, and he took a peek inside wondering where the guards were. What he saw was a small room with scattered papers, broken vials, and a very large Cylinder covered with a tarp in the corner of the room, with no one in it. 76 Signaled for Mercy stop the boosting and help him search the room.

"I was expecting more guards from a place like this." 76 thought out loud Mercy silently agreeing with him. They looked around the room seeing what they could get as evidence against talon. Peaking her intrest Mercy walked over to the covered cylinder, and pulled the tarp off. When she pulled off the tarp, what was inside the tube made her stomach lurch. Inside the tank was a child no older than 5 floating in a light blue liquid with white fur up to the elbows on his arms, and completely covering his legs. On his head were wolf ears and wolf like, for lack of a better word, mane on his head. He also had a muzzle and sharp teech in his mouth. Claws were on his still human like hands, and his legs looked like the hind legs of a wolf, and if his eyes ere open she would see the most amazing opal colored eyes.

"Jack," she called out ", you might wanto take a look at this." When 76 heard her tone of voice he knew he should go look at what is making Angela upset.

"Coming right over." He replied to the frazzled medic. When he saw the wolf-hybrid he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the boy. Mercy saw a folder on the counter next to the tube and opened it. In the folder was the boy's information,

Subject name: Jackson Briggs ( guess the name in the reviews please I would like that)

Age: 5 years old

Sex: Male

Species fused with: Grey wolf

Call-sign: Saberwulf (guess this one too)

Abilities: Sonic howl, the subject howls a fast moving sonic projectile that can hit multiple times through an enemy, Shadow Sneak, the subject jumps in a shadow and out another, enhanced speed strength, and sight. Subject aslo has sharp claws of both hands and feet, and teeth sharp and strong enough to puncture aircraft-grade aluminum.

Ultimate Ability: Summon the Wolves, this changes the enitire team into wolves (for a short time) and share abilities with each other, the subject also changes into a wolf during this time.

When Mercy finished reading this, and 76 snapped out of his stupor, Mercy clenched her hands into a white-knuckled fist and crying. Trying to keep her voice steady, Mercy said " How could talon do something so cruel to someone so young, and carefree. How Jack. HOW!" She turned around and yelled the last part, startling 76 a little.

"Now Angela, I know your mad bu...", she cut him off

" Mad? I'M FURIOUS! HOW CAN TALON BE SO TWISTED AND EVIL ENOUGH TO RUIN THIS CHILD'S CHILDHOOD!" 76 could clearly tell she was beyond pissed, and decided to back off. When Mercy calmed down a some she looked around the tube for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked 76.

"A release switch, button, or leaver." she answered simply. 76 joined the search and found the switch.

"You ready?" asked 76

"Yes." replied Mercy. 76 flipped the switch and the liquid drained out of the tube, and the boy was gently put down of the bottom of the tube. He also stared to wake up, and when he did he opened his eyes showing off his opal colored irises. The first person he saw was 76 and when he did he yelled,

"DADDY!"

"Daddy?" questioned 76, but didn't have much time to ponder as the boy leaped up from the ground at 76's face and hugged and nuzzled him . When he saw Mercy he yelled,

"MOMMY!" and lept towards her, but she was ready after 76's "attack" and caught him in her arms. He nuzzles into her neck and fell asleep.

"So...What do we do?" questioned Mercy.

"We go back to watchpoint and tell everyone about this." replied the gravely voice of 76. The medic nodded as the three of them left the base and boarded the jet and headed back to watchpoint gibraltar vaguely ready to tell the team of this new predicament.

* * *

 **Whew** **that took a while. Alright don't forget to guess the names in the reviews. This is The Big Bang Gamer42 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's The Big Bang Gamer42 here and another chapter to this story! And speaking of this story, it's doing so much better than** _ **midnight's curse**_ **, and in reply to some reviews I have gotten**

 **ToxicHog597: Yes I got the name from MKX you are right**

 **patrickregalado: I'm glad that I made your day with this story**

 **Now on to the story. Also don't forget to guess the call-sign saberwulf too. And I forgot to put in the description for the tail so he has one so just roll with it, and if it bothers you guys too much I'll edit chapter 1 and put it in. NOW on to the story.**

* * *

Ch. 2 He's So Cute!

During the flight back to watchpoint 76 and Mercy were wondering how to tell the team about their newest and youngest member, Jackson Briggs.

"How do we tell the team about this Jack?" said Mercy

"Right now I'm more worried what might happen when he sees the team. He called us mom and dad so what will he say about the team?" replied 76.

"Yes I'm wondering about that too, but it could be predictable, like Hana, Lena, Lucio, and Fareeha could be considered his brother and sister." said the medic.

"Yeah, but what about the not-so easy members like, McCree, Genji, Hanzo, or Winston?" replied 76.

"McCree: The really cool uncle, Genji: brother, Hanzo: again brother, Winston: you have me there." said Mercy. "Let's just play it by ear, and see what happens ok? Daddy." She laughed at 76's reaction causing the little wolf hybrid to shift a little, and tail twitch in her arms. She thought she woke him up but he just got in a more comforable position in her arms. After about an hour or so of flying the two stepped out of the jet and stopped just outside of watchpoint gibraltar.

"Athena, call everyone into the main hangar, we have and announcement."

"Of course, 76." came the reply of the AI. The feeling of nervousness never left the medic's mind. _What if they don't like him, or if they are afraid of him. Will they force us to throw him out after just freeing him? Wow I am becoming a mother._ As the main hangar door opened to the two overwatch members, Mercy's feeling of nervousness reached maximum as her heart was pounding in her chest and was slightly sweating.

"Angela, you ok?" asked 76 with worry clear in his voice.

"No, I'm super nervous to show him to the others. I guess maternal instincts kicking in." came her reply with a nervous laugh after the last part. The hanger doors opened completely, and all of the overwatch members were there waiting for the announcement. Mercy went to her office to wait for 76 to call her back out to show everyone the wolf cub.

"As you all know we have been tracking down talon research building for the past year now." everyone in the semi-large crowd nodded their heads at this. "Well at this base we found something a little different."

"How different, love?" asked the up-beat voice of overwatch's Tracer, or Lena Oxton.

"They were working on animal and human hybrids at this base. And when we got there Angela and I found a kid in one of their storage tubes." came the reply of the new dad.

"Can we see him?" asked Lucio who was very surprised, along with everyone else, that talon could do that to someone.

"Yes you can. Angela, bring him out." at those words everyone's attention went to Mercy's office door as it slowly opened. Everyone was on baited breath as the medic came out holding the now awake Jackson.

"He's so CUTE!" shouted two feminine voices of Tracer and Hana as they came running toward the medic who let out her breath she didn't even know she was holding. And when Jackson saw the two he lept out of Mercy's arms and into Tracer's while shouting,

"SISTERS!" Tracer caught the wolf cub and started to pet his head, and Jackson leaned into the feeling, and Hana was sending death-glares at Tracer, who currently didn't care.

"No fair! Why do you get to hold him?" whined Hana.

"Because he jumped to me first." she replied cooly. But jackson sensed his "sister's" sadness and jumped into her arms and nuzzled into the crook of her neck as this time Tracer sent glares at Hana, who, stuck her tongue out at Tracer. Jackson gave a cute yawn that made to two girls squeal at the cuteness and curled up with his tail over his muzzle and fell asleep. The three of them walked to a more private room to lay Jackson down to sleep.

"How could talon do something so evil to someone so young?!" came the enraged voice of Reinhardt.

"I don't know. But he seems to think that Angela and I are his parents. And I say we all try to raise him as a new member of overwatch together." the shouts of aproval were music to Mercy's ears as her fears of the child being rejected didn't come true. Now that the meting ended a handful of members, Lucio, Reinhardt, Pharah, and Ana went to go see the kid and see what he would call them in his family even though they all had ideas as to what he would call them they want to see for themselves.

* * *

 **Yeah I know, weird place to end, but I just had to. I was running out of ideas for this chapter. Oh and patrickregalado happy birthday I hope this new chapter to the story was a good present. This is The Big Bang Gamer42 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's The Big Bang Gamer42 here with another chapter to this story! Here are the names that jackson gave to all of the heroes at overwatch:**

 **Genji: Brother**

 **McCree: Uncle**

 **Pharah: Sister**

 **Soldier 76: Dad (obviously)**

 **Tracer: Sister**

 **Bastion: is just bastion (can't think of a name for bastion)**

 **Hanzo: Brother**

 **Mei: Mei (same as Bastion)**

 **Torbjörn: Torbjörn (same as bastion and Mei)**

 **D. Va: Sister**

 **Reinhardt: Grandpa**

 **Winston: Winston (there is one more after this)**

 **Zarya: Sister**

 **Ana: Grandma**

 **Lúcio: Brother**

 **Mercy: Mom**

 **Zenatta: Zenyatta(the last one I can't think of)**

 **And without further adeiu let's start the story. Also since no one is going to guess Jackson's callsign it's saberwulf from Killer Instinct the fighting game. NOW onto the story.**

Attack on Watchpoint Prelude

It's been quite the eventful few months at watchpoint gibraltar with taking care of Jackson. When he is awake he is running all over the place and later finding him in someone's room (mostly 76's and Mercy's room) asleep. He has gotten some training by 76 and Reinhardt and aced it but has yet to go out into the field, for obvious reasons. In this time 76 and Mercy have grown closer together and started going out more. And when they did they got some one to "watch" Jackson for them. (Tracer and D. Va were always the first volenteer) During the babysitting Tracer and Jackson would race eachother in a multitude of ways leg races backwards races, and such. Most of the time Jackson would win, but Tracer would say that "I let him win" even though it wasn't true. And when 76 and Mercy would come back they would see Tracer and Jackson sleeping together in his bed with Jackson tightly hugging Tracer's thin frame. (not at all sexual) So that brings us up to today, we see Mercy and Jackson in a training room with Jackson testing his abilities with Mercy giving him support (pun intended).

"Good job honey!" cheered Mercy as Jackson destroyed the last of the training bots.

"Thanks Mommy." Jackson replied as he jumped into Mercy's awaiting arms and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Mercy gently rubbed the top of Jackson's head in a maternal way and Jackson leaned into the touch.

"How about we get some food?" asked Mercy. "You must be hungry after so much training."

"Ok." came the the reply as the mother and son walked to the cafeteria.

XXX

At Talon HQ

XXX

"We need to get our subject back." Said a man with an expensive looking suit brown hair perfectly cut and brown eyes just under finely waxed eye brows. He was talking to 3 of

talon's best agents, Reaper, Widowmaker, and Symmetra. Reaper was the best in full frontal assualts after sneaking into a building. Widowmaker was the best sniper in the business (spelling?). And Symmetra who was talon's top scientist and "Interrogator".

" I have an idea as to where our subject has gone to" said the man.

"Where?" came the reply of Reaper in his nightmarish voice.

"Watchpoint Gibraltar. I assume you've heard of it?" Reaper only tightened his fists as an acknowledgement.

"I want you three to go to watchpoint and get our subject back. He is too valuable to lose. Get him back and I want you, Symmetra, to start imedietly doing tests on him. Understood?" the three nodded and the man nodded back.

"Good. I will give you the best of our agents and expect our subject to be back soon." was all he said as he turned around and the three talon agents left.

"I will get you back. My son."

XXX

At Watchpoint Gibraltar

XXX

Mercy and Jackson were walking out of the cafiteria hand in hand like a parent and a child, when the sound of jets and helicopters sounded overhead.

"Mommy, what's happening?" asked a scared Jackson.

"I don't know. let's go see your father." (76 and mercy decided to be his parents and raise Jackson during the months that they've been with him) They ran to 76's office and asked him what was happening.

"It's talon they've sent a full invasion army here." came the voice of 76. Mercy gasped at this and Jackson hugged her arm tight not wanting to let go.

"I am going to tell everyone what's happening" said 76. When everyone heard the news everyone was shocked to say the least, McCree was cursing Tracer and D. Va went to protect Jackson.

"This is how we are going to do this, Winston, Zarya, Ana, Zenyatta, Torbjörn, Pharah, Hanzo, Mercy and I will be on the fronlines trying to stop as many agents as we can. The rest of you protect Jackson at all costs." everyone nodded and D. Va hopped into her mech and Tracer picked up Jackson and headed to the biggest room the base had with one door.

While this was happening the talon agents were trying to pry open the main hanger door to capture their objective.

"Widow, get into a position where you can provide overwatch." commanded

Reaper. Widowmaker nodded and went to her place as the agent got open the door as the chaos began.

 **Cliffhanger you hate 'em and I need em to have you comming back short chapter but most of the time I do these late at night and I'm tired so, this is The Big Bang Gamer42 sighing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's The Big Bang Gamer42 here with another chapter to the story. I ended on a cliffhanger last time because I was writing the chapter at like 11:00 at night and I was really tired. So here I am. Now with out further adeiu let's start the story.**

* * *

Attack on Watchpoint

As soon as the talon agents opened the main hangar door it was chaos. Talon agents tried to get to cover but most were gunned down by the heroes. Hanzo had used a scatter arrow and sonic arrow to take out most of the agents, and provide targeting for the heroes to use to protect their base. Torbjörn set up a turret and it was doing its thing, 76 was gunning down any talon agent that got to close and used the ocational helix rocket to remove a large amount of agents. Pharah was in the air raining rockets on the talon agents and sending them away from the overwatch group with her concussive blast. Zenyatta was healing every one with his harmony orbs and taking out other agents with his orbs of destruction (they are acually called that) and using his discord orb for assisting his team mates. Zarya was lobbing her bombs with her particle cannon and sheilding herself as well as her team mates. Mercy was healing everyone when they needed it also attack boosting 76 to take out agents easier. Winston was placing down barriers to protect the team and was blasting agents with his tesla cannon. This went on for 15 minutes and the overwatch group was steadily losing ground, and this is when Reaper made his entrance. He shadow stepped by 76.

"Jack look out!" shouted mercy but Reaper was already on him while 76 was trying to get to cover and try to take out Reaper. Mercy attempted to make her way over to him but was blocked by symmetra who somehow snuck her way in. While the two talon operatives were dealing with the two biggest threats to them Widowmaker was using her infra-sight to try and find thier objective. After a while of scanning the area she found them and relayed the information to her team.

"The objective is down the main hallway and on the third door to the right."

"Acknowleged." replied Reaper, and went into his wraith form to escape the battlefield. When the news reached the ears of the other talon agents, Symmetra smiled and ran after Reaper. While the normal grunts made a war cry and they all rushed forward breaking through overwatch's defence. The overwatch agents were trying to slow down the fleeing Reaper and Symmetra, but couldn't keep up so they hunkered down to try and keep the grunts away but failing.

"Reaper got through and is heading towards you guys along with Symmetra. We will try to keep the grunts away but that might not last long." 76 said over the comms to notify the protection team.

With the protection team

Reinhardt had his shield up and was at the door to the training room ready for Reaper to come in and start guns blazing. Lúcio had his healing mode activated. Ana was up high scoped in ready to heal her team. Genji was hidden preparing to strike from the shadows. D .Va was with Reinhardt with her defence matrx up to block the shotgun pellets from getting any where. McCree was back a little ways with his peace keeper out and left hand on the hammer primed to start fanning it. Mei was prepping for an ice wall to block Symmetra off from Reaper to make things a little easier. Bastion was in a corner in his sentry configuration ready to start unloading his minigun into Reaper. Tracer was with Jackson in a side room with her twin pulse pistols out and Jackson hiding behind her legs shaking scared.

Outside of Watchpoint

A helicopter landed in an open space and the grunts outside protecting it stood at attention. When the door opened to the helicoper the talon C.E.O. came out hair lightly blowing due to the helicopter blades. The chopper flew away leaving the grunts and a mildly displeased C.E.O. Widowmaker came up a little while later saluting to the C.E.O. he nodded in reply.

"Where is our subject?" he asked calmly although internally he was slightly angry that thier subject wasn't in his custody yet.

"We ran into resistace retrieving the subject but should have him soom." replied Widowmaker.

"I wanted it in custody _before_ I arrived." he said

"The grunts were slower than we assumed." Widowmaker responded.

"Then I shall go do it myself." he said as he strode into watchpoint with Widowmaker right behind him.

With the defence group

Everything came to a halt when a loud gun shot went off inside the main hangar. Everyone looked towards the sound and saw a man in a suit with a smoking Deasert Eagle in hand.

"Which one of you grunts is the captain." the main said.

"I am sir." came a reply as a slighly better looking talon agent came out of the group of grunts. The man looked at him for a second, and raised his D-Eagle and shot him in the head. The agents lifeless body falling to the ground and the the shocked overwatch agents looked at him.

"Where is our test subject?" the man bellowed out.

"We will never tell you!" shouted Mercy. "We won't let you take Jackson away from us!"

"Is that so?" the man responded cooly as a heavily beated up Reaper and Symmetra came walking out of the hallway holding an unconscious and heavily bruised Jackson slung over Reaper's shoulder. Mercy gasped at the state of Jackson, looked to Hanzo giving a silent order as he knocked and arrow and drew his bow aiming at the man. He released his bow and Widowmaker shot the arrow out of the air shocking Hanzo. Reaper walked up to the man with a slight limp.

"Now I can finish what I have started. And it starts with you. My son." the man said.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SON?!" shouted Mercy, and shocking all of the other agents. The man didn't reply as he turned around and walked back to the pick up zone as the grunts followed after him and got in a jet, and the jet took of toward the talon base. All you could hear was the sobbing of Mercy as she cried onto 76's shoulder as he glared at the retreating sight of the jet.

5 minutes earlier with the protection team

Everyone was tense and you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet as everyone stared at the closed door, and right when everyone in the room was about to relax Reaper came in activating death blossom. Everyone got hurt a tiny bit but was mostly fine due to D. Va's defence matrix and Reinhardt' s shield. Right when Reaper was in Mei put up an ice wall to seal in Reaper. Bastion, and McCree open fired on reaper hurting him a lot, and stopping his death blossom. Genji threw his sherukens at Reaper but he found the barrel of a shot gun in his hitting him knocking him out. Mei fired her endothermic blaster and slowing down Reaper. Reinhardt took a few swings of his hammer at Reaper knocking him through the ice wall. Reaper got up and started firing his hellfire shot guns again pushing back everyone as he and Symmetra came in. Symmetra started to run around everyone and start looking for thier objective and ocationally firing her photon projector to slow down the team. Reaper managed to knockout Lúcio and stop most of the healing. He teleported to Ana and knocked her out too, stopping all heals. He went up to Reinhardt and fired a barrage of shot gun shells into the shield destroyng it. He pulled out two other shot guns and fired a load of shells into Reinhardt bringing him down. Bastion tried to get Reaper but Reaper was far more nimble than him, and Reaper broke his legs off and his gun arm and left him there. D. Va fired her fusion cannons at Reaper but he went into his wraith form and the shots went through him he went out wraith form behind the mech and jumped on it pulling D. Va out throwing her into a wall knocking her out. Symmetra was still looking for the room and eventually found it, and when she did she was shot with a ton of pulse pistol bullets. She growled at her luck and charged up her photon projector and fired a massive ball of energy at Tracer. Tracer jumped out of the way but the ball of energy hit Jackson knocking him out badly brusing him. When Tracer saw this she blinked behind Symmetra and fired her pulse pistols into her back. Then Reaper came in and grabbed Tracer by the throat and he looked square into her eyes and threw her into a wall knocking her out. He walked over the unconsious form of Jackson he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and walked out of the room and into the hallway with Symmetra.

* * *

 **man that was a long chapter. The longest one yet I do belive. Sorry for the long-ass final paragraph I hope you find these turn of events shocking and want you leaving more. See you guys next time.**


End file.
